Stereoscopic, or stereo, 3-D displays enhance the perception of images presented on a 2-D screen by presenting different images to each eye of the viewer. The viewer's visual system fuses these disparate images in such a way as to create a sensation of depth. To create 3-D effects, conventional approaches have used eyewear to determine which image data goes to the left or right eye. One conventional 3-D system is the RealD cinema system that uses passive circularly-polarized glasses to separate time-sequentially projected circularly-polarized images. Another conventional system is the “Xpol” system currently being sold on a Hyundai LC television, which uses circularly-polarized glasses to separate left and right circularly-polarized images, presented in an interlaced fashion on alternating lines of the display. Conventional 3-D systems also include shutter glass systems such as the RealD “CrystalEyes” that use fast liquid crystal shutters built into the eyewear to select alternating right and left images presented by a (typically unpolarized) fast display, such as a DLP, or plasma, display. Conventional 3-D systems further include anaglyph glasses, which use different colored filters for each eye, such as a red filter for the left eye and a cyan filter for the right eye. Stereoscopic image pairs can be processed appropriately into these two color channels, yielding an effect that is not as good as is available with the polarization-based systems listed above, but which has the advantage of working with any color display, including broadcast TV.